Dreams
by Teslyn
Summary: [End Rewritten, Reposted] Vala's dreams are plagued by truths, semitruths, and lies. Kind of a followup to Reality Don't need to read Reality to understand this, though [Read and Review.]


**Name: **Dreams

**Characters:** Vala-centric, Daniel. SG-1 & Crew.

**Summary:** Vala is plagued by dreams that contain truths, semi-truths, and lies… Sequel-ish thing to Reality. Don't need to read Reality to understand this, though.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama…?

**Author's Note: **This idea wouldn't leave me. Curse Vala… she's far too interesting to screw with… Episode twisted to suit me, deal with it (The Shroud, by the way)... also, I've only seen 2 episodes of Stargate, so I made up names for things.

* * *

His hand wraps around hers comfortingly, and her other hand rests delicately on his shoulder. His other arm snakes around her waist, stopping to rest snugly on her hips. 

_Step, step, twirl, left, right, glide…_ she thinks. One she gets the pattern down, her thoughts drift from concentrating on the steps to how handsome he looks (and how unfair it is that he is so much better looking than herself) … she finds herself staring past his glasses' lenses into his oh-so-blue eyes as he leads her across the dance floor. His movements are far more graceful than her own, but she doesn't mind.

As long as she's with him, she doesn't care about anything. Everything is perfect when it concerns him, when he's around…

And as his neck curves, and his head dips, and his lips are about to meet her own…

This perfect reality bends and twists, the colors blur and spin, a voice laughs, and she is awake.

-

-

_It could have waited to end 'till Daniel kissed me… dreams,_ Vala thinks darkly. She realizes that all dreams are like that – they end just at the part where the dreamer desperately wants them to continue. _I'd rather be trapped in a dream than in reality, _came the next sour thought, for she suddenly remembers just _why_ she would dream sharing such an… _intimate_ moment with Daniel Jackson. Why she desperately longs for him to kiss her in reality. _Reality, as in, _not_ a dream…_

Her heart aches, and her eyes glaze over as she remembers.

* * *

They don't quite trust him. Well, _they_ do, but Woolsey isn't convinced. Or at least, that is what he says. In reality, they believe the interfering, annoying, little ass is just trying to do Daniel in. Payback, of sorts. 

The detestable man is determined to see Daniel frozen in stasis under Antartica, or better yet, dead.

Vala is determined to see Daniel free.

Teal'c believes Woolsey's reasons for wanting Daniel's death lies in personal gain, for Daniel has gained his trust, and Teal'c believes it is enough.

The rest of SG-1 refuses to allow Woolsey to lock Prior-Merlin/Daniel away, and/or kill him (as the man seems so intent on doing.)

So instead, Teal'c comes up with the brilliant idea of getting the information required from Daniel Jackson. The plan based on the intel the Prior provides is an ingenious one.

Woolsey grudgingly agrees to the plan (though he flat-out refuses to voice his … respect of it, for lack of a better word, aloud). His disappointment in the lack of permission to terminate Daniel Jackson's life is clearly evident, though.

-

_The camera shows Woolsey and Daniel, in the room where the Prior's powers are suppressed._

Woolsey enters the room in which Daniel is kept, smug in his powers. He gives the Prior some sugary bullshit on how sorry he is that the decision has come to this, and proceeds to give the order to have Daniel beamed out of there.

Except nothing works.

And then the door closes abruptly, and Woolsey finds himself pinned to the wall by some invisible force, as Daniel rises from his chair.

"Just for the record," he says quietly, "I could do that the whole time… I just chose to get you alone. The Anti-Prior device worked for a grand total of five minutes… in fairness to Sam, though, it _was_ a good idea."

The camera fuzzes and goes blank, and then Daniel beams out of the security camera's view.

-

_The next security tape._

Jack O'Neill finds himself beamed to the pilot room in the Odyssey. He sees Daniel's reflection in the window, and immediately guesses what happened.

And, as if reading his mind, Daniel answers his question. "I beamed them to Earth. Yes, I know you were concerned about the rest of the people. Yes, I'm reading your mind. Hel-_lo_, Prior here. Telekinetic powers really aren't that bad… Oh, by the way, I've taken over the ship."

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," Jack retorts.

Daniel half smiles, and shrugs.

They speak of plans, and then Daniel beams out of there.

-

_She remembers this part especially well, even though this is the one part she desperately wishes to erase from her memory._

She, Teal'c and Sam are assembled in the Prior's pilot room, Sam staring at the Prior's telekinetic chair-thingy, lips pursed in thought.

The walkie-talkie buzzes, and Cameron's voice comes through.

"_Carter, I thought you sealed off this level and locked the rings."_ His voice is calm, but the false sense of security in it gives away the tension he probably feels.

Adria proceeds to enter through the doorway, followed by soldiers with weapons pointed at Sam and herself. Sam presses the button on the walkie-talkie, raising her free hand in a show of surrender (Vala crosses her arms and stoutly refuses to surrender to her daughter.)

"Me too," Sam replies slowly.

Another light beams, and Daniel appears.

"I never should have trusted you!" Adria exclaims at the newly arrived Prior.

"They're about to shut down the supergate and allow our ships through. They've assembled the weapon and the Ancients didn't interfere." He looks at Sam. "Right? You did exactly as I said, right?"

She, Sam, Teal'c and the Orici are wearing looks of mirror confusion. Similar thoughts crossed their minds.

_Just whose side is he on? Did he betray us?_

"Daniel, what are you doing!" Sam asks, though she is afraid she knows the answer. He has betrayed them.

The Prior ignores his one-time teammate, companion, and friend. He has eyes only for Adria.

"We can destroy the Ancients right now and the Ori won't even have to fight. I've done all of this for you!"

Adria's lip quirks. Vala blinks away tears of hurt. Sam's eyes narrow in anger. Teal'c's expression betrays his confusion – how exactly did this new Daniel Jackson earn his trust when he didn't deserve it?

"Your mind is blocked to me," she replies, confused and sure of the Prior's betrayal.

"Yeah?" Daniel replies, arching an eyebrow. He raises his hand quickly, and a beam of energy shoots at Adria. She falls to the ground, her personal barrier sparkling out of existence.

Teal'c grabs his gun and points it at Merlin-Daniel.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asks coldly.

"Ah… sorry about that," Daniel mutters, his breathing labored. "I had to be sure this was working on her first." He pulls the Anti-Prior device out from where it was concealed.

"You got past her personal shield."

"Yeah… that took a lot."

"All you alright, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah. A little dizz-" He doesn't need to explain further, as he stumbles. Carter helps him slide into the Prior's Command seat.

"I've told Cameron to arm the device. Jack, give the command."

Daniel is visibly struggling to hold on to command of the ship. "Please!"

"Daniel Jackson is running out of strength," Teal'c says quietly.

Sam nods, and Vala can only stand by Adria, wondering why _her_ little baby out of all the children in the world was the one chosen to be a world-domination crazed young woman.

General Jack O'Neill gives the command.

The supergate closes, and simultaneously, Teal'c falls to the ground, unconscious. The door to the room opens, and an Cameron rushes through, weapon raised for a grand total of a second. Two seconds after he entered the room, he finds himself disarmed, and smashed against the wall, sliding into a black oblivion.

Sam and Vala find they can no longer move.

"But, the Anti-Prior device!" Sam exclaims desperately, as Vala whispers, "You knocked her out, didn't you Daniel?" She is referring to the Orici currently pulling herself off the ground.

"Never worked, and no," Daniel replies shortly, voice cold as his expression. _His Prior-marked, serene, calm expression. An expression that shows no guilt over betraying his old friends, his old team._

"Very nice work, Daniel. I knew I could trust you to complete the mission as planned… though your little improvising at the end had me worried, I admit," Adria purrs as she approaches the Prior's Command chair,

Daniel suddenly doesn't look tired anymore – in fact, he seems perfectly fine, and the short, labored breaths of before become an illusion in Sam's and Vala's memories. (Adria chooses this time to help Sam depart from consciousness, via her telepathic Prior abilites. It is now a happy reunion between two loves, a mother and daughter, and a girl who has a crush on another boy. So maybe it isn't that happy.)

"Daniel… how could you?" Vala asks quietly, her voice shaking.

"Easily," he replies, without looking at her.

"See, mother? Daniel believes in me, and in the Ori... why can't you?"

Then her daughter leans over the armrest of the chair, and kisses Daniel. He actively returns it.

And inside, Vala's mind screams betrayal, her soul weeps, and her heart shatters in to irretrievable pieces.

Teal'c, Cameron, Sam, and Vala suddenly beam out of there, leaving the mission that had become a nightmare behind, much to her relief. (When they realize Woolsey is missing, they go check the room where Daniel was held. They are horrified to find Woolsey's dead body trapped in the chair that had previously held Daniel as some kind of sick joke played by the aforementioned Prior.)

_And no matter how hard she tries, Vala cannot get the memory of them kissing out of her mind..._

* * *

Vala awakes in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. A tear slides down her cheek. She blinks owlishly for a moment, regaining her bearings as her eyes focus and the blur of the world clears. 

_Just a dream. Just a dream. He didn't betray us. No, no, no! _She thinks frantically, her mind still a-flutter.

She is sitting in a chair beside Daniel's hospital bed.

_He was on our side. He's not Merlin or a Prior. He's just Daniel, and he's still recovering... but why did it feel so real? _

She looks over at Daniel to reassure herself of his prescense.

She is horrified to find that it is _not_ Daniel.

It is Cameron, and he's still recovering from the Prior's attack.

**End.**

**A/N:**

**Soo… what'd you think?**

**Reviews would be nice.. x3 **

**Oh, by the way, Cafinneated whatever lies when she says I wrote this ending to annoy her... I seriously just re-wrote the ending cause the first one didn't suit me... x3**

**Aes Sedai- **


End file.
